Folhas secas e solidão
by Fe - Envy
Summary: Mais uma sequência de Flores no inverno e Antes do amanhecer Shion se sente sozinho cercado de servos e numa relação distante com Mu. Tudo que precisa é um amigo. Ou algo mais... Yaoi Dohko X Shion


**Folhas secas e solidão**

Por Mumu

Continuação de "Flores no inverno" e "Antes do amanhecer"

O Grande Mestre estava em reunião telepática com Atena. Decidiam sobre a nova administração do Santuário, agora que os cavaleiros de ouro estavam de volta.

Fazia cerca de dois meses que haviam retornado, e Atena havia decidido esperar todo esse tempo para que eles se readaptassem à convivência uns com os outros, o que parecia estar sendo bem sucedido. O consenso entre a deusa e o Patriarca era de que, o poder não poderia mais ser centralizado nas mãos dele, e que alguns dos cavaleiros seriam bons administradores de certas áreas agora necessárias.

Concluída a reunião, olhou no relógio na parede de seu quarto. Ainda era muito cedo, mas como era segunda-feira, concluiu que a maioria dos cavaleiros já deveria ter acordado. Mandou um servo marcar uma reunião com o cavaleiro de Aquário, em sua própria casa mesmo, pois o Mestre já não agüentava mais ficar enfiado no Parthenon.

Às 8:30h, desceu até o décimo primeiro templo. Kamus o aguardava na entrada. O reverenciou.

Kamus- Em que posso ser útil, Grande Mestre?

Shion- Podemos entrar, Kamus? Gostaria de ter uma conversa com você.

Foram se sentar na sala de visitas do francês, onde o Patriarca aceitou prontamente chá com biscoitos.

Kamus- E então, o senhor pode me contar o que é tão importante para tirá-lo do Parthenon?

Shion- Ah, sim. Eu estive conversando com Atena sobre a nova administração do Santuário e nós decidimos que os cavaleiros estão aptos para administrar certos setores. Em particular, gostaríamos que você fosse o contador, que administrasse as finanças… O que acha?

Kamus- Fico lisonjeado por confiarem em moi para um assunto tão importante. Se esta é a decisão do senhor e de Atena, non os decepcionarei.

Shion- Ah, mais uma coisa… você que fez esses biscoitos?

Kamus nem teve tempo de abrir a boca para responder, logo veio um Miro sonolento pelo corredor do quarto, bocejando, de cueca, com o cabelo parecendo um ninho. Não sabia da visita. Coçou a barriga e já ia perturbar o francês:

Miro- Kamus, como você consegue acordar cedo depois da noite que nós… - Só então percebeu a visita e ficou mais vermelho do que a Agulha Escarlate. Pior Kamus que já estava vermelho desde que ouvira os passos do grego saindo do quarto. - Ah, foi mal, não sabia que tinha visita… ainda mais "essa" visita… Dá licença, Grande Mestre, eu num tô muito apresentável… - E saiu correndo de volta para o quarto, deixando um francês mais do que sem graça.

Kamus- Pardon, Mestre! Je posso explicar tudo…

Shion- Você não me deve explicações sobre sua vida pessoal. Se você e Miro são namorados, isso é uma coisa unicamente de vocês. Somente diga para ele ser mais discreto quando Atena retornar ao Santuário.

Kamus- Oui, monsieur. - Iria matar o Escorpião por fazê-lo passar tamanha vergonha.

…Depois de sair da casa de Aquário, Shion resolveu visitar seu adorado pupilo na casa de Áries antes de retornar ao Parthenon. Continuou descendo as escadarias, pensando sobre quantas horas de sermão Kamus daria em Miro por aparecer de cueca na frente do Grande Mestre. Riu sozinho.

Chegando a casa de Áries, buscou o cosmo de seu pupilo e seguiu até aonde certamente o encontraria. Parou na porta que dava para a varanda. Mu estava de costas, sentando em um banco grande, com um braço em volta dos ombros de um certo cavaleiro de Virgem, e um livro na outra mão. Mas o livro parecia bastante esquecido, já que o ariano "devorava" os lábios de Shaka num beijo intenso. Shion deu graças por ter escondido seu cosmo e resolveu sair de fininho, mas antes que pudesse se mexer, Virgem abriu os olhos, pegando-o no flagra. O hindu se afastou do namorado e o cutucou. Mu se virou, encarando seu mestre. Quase teve um ataque.

Mu- M-mestre Shion…

Shion- Olá… - O mestre estava mais sem-graça do que seu pupilo.

Mu- Huh…

Shion- Perdão por constrangê-lo, Mu… eu não sabia que tinha… visita…

Mu- Ah… é…

Shion- Vocês… huh… estão namorando?

Mu- Hum… sim…

Shion- Ah… que bom… eu vou indo, comportem-se. - E saiu quase correndo da casa de Áries.

Mu e Shaka se entreolharam: - Comportem-se!

O Grande Mestre subiu as escadas rapidamente. Tinha acabado de descobrir que era "arriscado" sair do Parthenon. Acabou rindo sozinho outra vez. "Para os pais, às vezes, os filhos sempre vão ser bebês. Apesar de Mu ignorar o fato de ser meu filho…" Sentiu o mesmo aperto que sempre tinha quando se lembrava disso. Mu sabia que era seu filho, tinha-o confirmado à ele uma única vez, quando este era ainda um menino. Mas nunca ouvira a palavra "pai" ser proferida da boca de seu querido.

Foi em busca de seu velho amigo na casa de Libra. Precisava de alguém para conversar.

Entrou no salão e já ia chamar o libriano, mas este apareceu misteriosamente, caindo em cima de Shion.

Dohko ergueu o corpo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, e encarou o ariano que estava assustado.

Shion- De onde você surgiu!

Dohko- Estava trocando a lâmpada lá em cima e você me assustou!

Shion- Trocando a lâmpada?

Dohko- O Miro acertou uma bolada na minha lâmpada…

Shion- Está explicado. Quer fazer o favor de sair de cima de mim, Dohko?

Dohko- Ah, mas aqui está tão confortável… - Fosse outro cavaleiro teria levado uma Revolução Estelar por isso.

Shion- Dohko…

Dohko- Tá bem! - Saiu de cima do ariano e ajudou-o a se levantar. - Você está bem?

Shion- Precisa de mais do que isso para me machucar.

Dohko- Ah, eu sei! Só tô perguntando por educação! Mas, você não veio aqui para dizer que você é forte, né?

Shion- Não… Eu vim conversar.

Dohko- Não agüentou mais ficar trancado lá em cima?

Shion- Pois é… lá é muito solitário, os cavaleiros só vão até lá se são chamados, e aqueles servos andando de um lado para o outro e me reverenciando. Eu não preciso de mais servos, preciso de um amigo.

Dohko- Serve eu?

Shion- Preciso responder?

Dohko- Venha, Shion, vamos para outro lugar. A casa de Libra também é uma pequena "prisão", nada muito diferente do Parthenon. Você precisa tomar um ar. - Puxou o grande Mestre pela mão, sem lhe dar chance de argumentar. O levou até o pequeno jardim da casa de Libra, de onde podia-se ver algumas das outras casas zodiacais. O jardim se punha avermelhado, com as folhas secas sendo arrastadas pela brisa. Em meados do outono já não se via quase nada verde. Pareceu triste aos olhos do ariano, no entanto, o chinês sorridente ainda segurando sua mão parecia não se importar muito com o que o mundo a sua volta sugeria, e sim, com o que realmente sentia em seu interior.

Dohko- Pronto! Aqui você não vai se sentir um passarinho na gaiola.

Shion- Só você mesmo pra me vir com umas histórias dessas…

Dohko- Você está sorrindo, quer dizer que deu certo! Mas… sobre o que você queria conversar, afinal?

Shion- Bem… há pouco eu desci até Áries para visitar meu fil… pupilo, e encontrei algo que eu não esperava…

Dohko- Você o viu com Shaka.

Shion- Como sabe?

Dohko- Todos os cavaleiros sabem, eles não fazem questão de esconder. Me admira que Mu não tenha lhe contado antes.

Shion- Foi isso o que me incomodou. Quero dizer, eu não esperava que a minha relação com Mu se transformasse de uma hora para outra, mas… ele devia confiar mais em quem o criou.

Dohko- Você quer dizer: no pai dele.

Shion- É. Acho que ele talvez nunca me veja assim.

Dohko- Shion, será que você já parou para pensar que, talvez não seja ele o problema?

Shion- Como assim? Eu fiz algo errado?

Dohko- Eu não diria errado, mas, como você quer que o Mu aja como um filho se você ainda age como Mestre? - O ariano ficou pensativo.

Shion- Você tem absoluta razão. Eu continuo agindo como se fosse o Mestre dele. Se nunca tentar me aproximar de uma forma mais íntima e informal, ele sempre vai estar distante, me tratando com pouco mais do que os demais cavaleiros me tratam.

Dohko- Que bom que você ainda me escuta…

Shion- E por que não escutaria?

Dohko- Não sei… foi só um infeliz comentário. - Só então o ariano notou que Dohko ainda se mantinha segurando sua mão. Não entendeu o que aquela atitude significava, talvez fosse apenas uma distração. Mas uma distração insignificante não faria o coração de um homem como Dohko disparar. Shion estava percebendo com seus dons extra-sensoriais agora que tinha deixado de pensar em si mesmo e seu filho. Um leve tremor na mão que segurava a sua própria, seria imperceptível à outra pessoa. Mas o rubor que começou a invadir a face do libriano seria visível à qualquer um, não precisava ser paranormal para notar isso. Contudo, Shion às vezes podia ser tão ingênuo quanto seu pupilo.

Shion- Dohko, o que foi? Você ficou vermelho…

Dohko- Ah, é mesmo? Deve ser o sol…

Shion- Sol? Que sol? - Olhou para cima, só encontrando nuvens.

Dohko- É… na verdade… é que você nunca me deixou segurar sua mão…

Foi a vez de Shion corar.

Shion- Ah… você nunca pediu…

Dohko- E por acaso você teria deixado?

Shion- Tinha motivos para não deixar?

Dohko- Eu não sei. São apenas mãos. - Permaneceram algum tempo em silêncio, o ariano tentando entender exatamente o que estava se passando, e porque começava a sentir seu coração acelerar o ritmo também. Fitou o rosto do jovem ruivo a sua frente, os olhos verdes não mais em si, mas distantes em algum pensamento.

Foi repentino. Dohko mergulhou num choro compulsivo, tremendo e soluçando, e abraçou a cintura do ariano com força. Shion ficou sem reação.

Nunca havia visto o libriano chorar daquele jeito, sentia um imenso sofrimento emanando dele agora. Uma dor contida através dos séculos. Se demorou naquele choro amargo, mas tudo o que conseguira além de expor seu sofrimento tinha sido constranger o Grande Mestre.

Afastou , tentando conter-se e enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos:

Dohko- Perdoe-me… - Entrou de volta na casa, indo se trancar em seu quarto.

Shion- Dohko…

Continua, pessoal… 

_Bem, se Mú e Shaka, Miro e Kamus, tiveram sua "introdução", Dohko e Shion também tinha que ter, né?_

_**Ice Princess-Nath **que leu as outras duas fics com carinho, ofereço esta pra você, apesar de não saber se você gosta desse casal, mas o que vale é a intenção, né?_

_Beijos…_


End file.
